Anime Survivor
by Avalon-blackandgreen
Summary: A spoof of survivor using anime characters.It is totaly random and insane,so please read it and review.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is supposed to be totally random and insane, so don't be mean because it's crazy. Furthermore, I shall refer to my self as me or I in the story, because I feel like it, so there.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters I use except my self, Avalon. The idea isn't even my own.

Anime Survivor episode1 Welcome to the island

There is a menacing announcer voice and an Anime Survivor emblem (looks just like the survivor one, but says anime). "Welcome to the first episode of Anime Survivor, where we throw a bunch of anime characters onto an island, make them do outrageously funny stuff, and see if they can survive on bamboo." Then you can see the cast all standing around on the island.

"Why am I here? I'm not an anime character. It's not fair" pouted Sarah (from Labyrinth).

"Even though I though I taught you that lesson, I agree" Jareth (also from Labyrinth).

"Because I want you here, alright! Now shut up while freaky announcer dude introduces you all" I yelled.

"I resent that" announcer dude grumbled.

"I heard that" I screamed.

"Now, let's introduce the castaways" announcer dude began. "From Azu Manga Dioh, Osaka, Tomo, and Sakaki. From Sailor Moon, Usagi, Rei, Mamoru, and Rini. (If anyone knows Rini's Japanese name, please tell me.) From Immortal Rain, Rain, and Machika. From Ranma One Half, Ranma, Akane, and Shampoo. From Chobits, Chi and Hidaki. From Labyrinth, Sarah and Jareth, the Goblin King. "

"Ok, now I'm going to tell you what tribe you are in. In the Space Case tribe we have Osaka, Tomo, Sakaki, Chi, Hidaki, Usagi, Rei, and Mamoru" I said.

"Hey are you calling me a space case" Rei shouted.

"No, I'm calling Usagi, Osaka, Tomo, Chi, and Hidaki space cases. Oh, and you too" I laughed as Rei fumed. "Everyone else is in the Mizuiro tribe."

"We're in the light blue tribe" asked the unfortunate Ranma.

"Yes" I hit Ranma on the head with a giant boomerang. "Are there any more questions" I asked with an evil glint in my eye.

"Why do you have my boomerang" asked a not so amused Sango (from Inu-Yasha).

"That's none of your business, now you're supposed to be back stage, and take your boomerang" I gave Sango her boomerang and she ran off into the horizon.

"Oh no, I'm being separated from Usagi, Rei, and Mamoru" Rini cried.

"Oh well, deal! Now the rules are: no magic, no super powers, and no super human robot powers. Now go to your camps and set up" I said.

"Tune in next time for episode two of Anime Survivor and the first challenge" announcer dude conclude the episode.

A/N: I hope this gets a little better next time. Review and I'll give you donuts!

Avalon


	2. Episode 2

A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing E-girl, and X to the Zoltan. Your donuts should arrive at the nearest dunkin' donuts. You've both helped me bunches, I've switched this story to that other category, and from now on Rini is ChibiUsa, I'll go back and change it later. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even my own brain, that belongs to the voices in my head.

"Welcome to episode two of Anime Survivor" said a female announcer. The other announcer quit.

With the Mizuiro tribe

Jareth looked around the little camp site. "This island is no match for me" he laughed.

"That's what you said about me. I can't believe I'm stuck her with you and a bunch of cartoons" Sarah pouted.

ChibiUsa sat under a giant leaf of some exotic plant crying. "I've been separated from every one. I'm all alone with no one to talk to" she wailed.

"Oh shut up brat. I have four women who think they're my fiancé, and two of them are on this island" Ranma cowered under another leaf near by ChibiUsa.

Shampoo ran over and drug Ranma out from under the leaf. She drug his face trough the dirt all the way to where Akane was chopping wood with her bare hands.

Akane turned around and slapped Ranma just as he stood up. "Stop hiding and get to work!"

"Any clever ideas to get off this island" Machika asked Rain.

Rain was lying in a sunny patch of sand. "I don't know if I want to leave to very soon" he said calmly.

"What? We are getting off this island and you are going to figure out how" Machika hit Rain on the head.

"Does no one care about me" ChibiUsa's cry rang out though the camp.

"NO" everyone else in the camp yelled at her.

"Is it just me or are Akane, Ranma, and Shampoo the only ones actually working on setting up camp while the rest of us sit around doing nothing" Sarah asked.

With the Space Case tribe

"I wonder if dolphins can play card games" Osaka said. "Wouldn't that be funny to watch?"

"You know, it would" Tomo said.

"Chi" Chi nodded her head.

"Who are you" Tomo said.

"I'm Chi" Chi said.

"What's with your ears" Usagi asked as she pulled on Chi's ears.

"She's a perscom" Hidaki explained.

"What" Rei asked?

"A robot" said Hidaki.

"Oh. Does she get cable" Tomo tugged on Chi's ear just for fun.

"Stop" Chi protested.

"Not out here she won't" Hidaki said.

"Here kitty, kitty" called Sakaki.

"What are you doing" Mamoru asked.

"I think I saw a cat out there. I really like cats" Sakaki put out her hand. A small cat ran out of the jungle and bit Sakaki's hand. "Ow!"

"Are you going to be ok" Mamoru asked quickly.

"Oh yeah, happens all the time" Sakaki's eyes were filled with tears.

Suddenly a rock fell out of the sky and hit Tomo in the head. Tomo passed out instantly.

"Hey look, there is a note attached to it" Rei said, picking up the rock. "It's in English, I can't read English" she started to cry.

I appeared out of nowhere. "In this story you all read and speak English." I then vanished.

"Sounds good to me" Said Hidaki. He snatched the note and read it aloud. "Immunity challenge at place where you first gathered."

"Ok, let's go win this thing" Rei raced off.

"What about Tomo" Osaka said.

Immunity Challenge

"Ok, this first challenge is something even the Space Case tribe can't screw up" I said.

"Hey!"

"Oh, shut up. Now the object of this game is to run to the other side of the beach with a closed bottle of milk, then open it and pour it into the bowl. Ok pick your fastest runner" I said.

"I elect Sakaki to run" Tomo called.

"I elect shorty, she has to be able to run" Ranma pushed ChibiUsa forward.

"Well then, on your marks, get set, and go" I yelled.

ChibiUsa and Sakaki were even until they got to the bowls. Sakaki gracefully opened the bottle and poured out the milk, but ChibiUsa couldn't open the bottle.

"In an amazing feat, the Space Case tribe wins and the Mizuiro tribe must be the first to go to tribal council" I said.

Tribal Council

"Alright, everyone has voted, let's tally it up. One for ChibiUsa, two for ChibiUsa, three, four, five, six, seven for ChibiUsa and one for Ranma" I said. "Bring your torch up here so I can snuff it in your face. The tribe has spoken" I laughed as I snuffed the torch.

ChibiUsa cried as the rest of the tribe left for camp.

"Tune in next time for episode three" said announcer girl. "Oh, and my name isn't announcer girl, it's Calli."

A/N: So, what do you think? Should I give it up, or should I continue? If you think of anything funny that you want to see in this story, please tell me so I can consider it. I will credit you. Bye for now!

Avalon


	3. Episode 3

(A/N) Sorry about the wait, but things got a little hectic in my life. I hadn't even realized I had a life outside the internet until it went crazy.

Disclaimer: If you think I own any of this, you should probably check back into the mental institution. I wouldn't mind owning Jareth and the labyrinth though.

**Episode 3**

"Welcome to the Calli show, with your witty host, Calli" Calli said.

"Ahem" I stared at Calli menacingly.

"Oh, right. I mean, welcome to episode three of Anime Survivor" Calli said.

"That's better."

Space Case Tribe

"Yeah, we won" Tomo cheered.

"Who can't open a bottle of milk" Hidaki laughed.

"I CAN'T" Usagi yelled and everyone turned to stare blankly at her. "What?"

"I can break these chopsticks perfectly" Osaka did just so as she spoke. "It's for good luck."

"Who said that" Rei asked.

"I did" Osaka said proudly and Rei fell over.

"Maybe now we'll win the next challengy thingy" Tomo mused.

"We will if it's as easy as the last one" Mamoru said.

I popped out of nowhere and said, "It'll be tons harder."

"How do you do that" Hidaki asked with wide eyes.

"I'm in charge. I can do anything I want. Like hit you over the head with a coconut" I smiled and did just that before disappearing.

"Hidaki, ok" Chi asked. Hidaki did not reply.

"He's out cold" Mamoru said.

"Aww, poor strange boy with the strange robot" Tomo crooned.

The bushes rustled and Usagi jumped up. "Ah, it's the negaverse again!"

"Relax, it's just a cat" Sakaki said.

"How would the negaverse be back? And how would they have gotten on this island? I mean, am I the only one who noticed the high security on this island" Rei asked.

"No, you're not the only one who's tried to escape" Hidaki had woken up, but a coconut fell out of the sky and knocked him out again.

"Hey look! It split open and has a message on it. Challenge at noon tomorrow" Rei read.

Tomo cam

Tomo sat on a fallen tree trunk. "I don't like this Hidaki character. I think he's a fing useless shit bag. He's always sleeping. And I don't trust Sakaki, she's too calm and her boobs are too big." She yelled.

"Uh, I think you said that loud enough for the camp to hear" I said from behind the camera.

"Damn."

Hidaki cam

Hidaki sat on the same tree trunk as Tomo had. "Yeah well, I don't like that Tomo girl either. She's not smart, I mean she has no common sense at all" he said bitterly.

"Chi" Chi called out as she ran over to Hidaki.

"Hey Chi" Hidaki said happily.

"Hey, this is supposed to be Hidaki cam, not Hidaki and Chi cam. Get out" I said as I dragged Chi away. Hidaki had sweat droops on his forehead.

Mizuiro Tribe

"She couldn't open a bottle of milk" Sarah laughed. "It's a good thing we all voted her off before she could burn down the entire island or something."

"I thought it was bad to be beat by a mortal, but by a milk bottle" Jareth smirked.

"I don't think getting rid of her was worth the defeat though" Ranma mumbled.

"Oh stop whining" Akanee poured cold water on Ranma.

"Ack" Ranma squealed as he turned into a girl. Everyone in the camp laughed. "That isn't fair!"

"What not fair" Shampoo was behind Ranma. Ranma promptly gave Shampoo a taste of Akanee's medicine. "MEOW!"

"Aw, she's a cute little kitty" Machika said.

"So what do you turn into" Sarah asked Akanee.

"I don't turn into anything. Thank goodness, but just about everybody else I know does" Akanee said. A small black pig ran up to her.

I appear, grabbing the pig. "Alright! Who let the pig out of the cage" I yelled.

"P-Chan" Akanee squealed.

"You didn't see this" I snap and disappear, but my voice can still be heard yelling at the stage crew. "You dolts, who did that? Do you live to make my life complicated? Can you people keep your selves under control for one episode" I screamed.

"Scary" Rain does on of those sweat drop thingys.

"Hey look, she left a note about the next challenge" Sarah waved a piece of paper in the air.

Challenge

"Ok, this is a reward challenge" I said. "In this challenge each team member must shoot an arrow at those two targets that are exactly one hundred and fifty paces from the front of the blue and white mats. Your team may choose either a crossbow or a regular bow. The first team to make three bulls eyes wins. Take a few seconds to decide which bow to use and the order you will shoot in."

As the teams deliberate, the camera slowly moves to angle directly at Sango's butt. Sango turns around and slams Miroku with her boomerang. "Who left Miroku in control of the camera" she yells.

"Um, I did" Shippo said meekly.

"Stop it! We aren't supposed to see you, you're the stage crew" I yelled. The entire cast of Inu-Yasha froze in the middle of their work to look at me in terror. "Good, now let's hear it. Mizuiro, which bow does you want?"

"We're going with the normal bow" Machika said.

"And Space Case, what's your choice" I asked.

"We want the crossbow" Tomo proclaimed excitedly.

"Um, ok if that's what you really want" I said. "Now, line up in order behind the mat and first player step forward. Ok, we have Jareth shooting for Mizuiro, and Sakaki for Space case. Archers, fire."

Sakaki's arrow hits dead center and Jareth's arrow misses the target completely by a foot.

"What was that Jareth" Sarah teased.

"I told you people, I'm more skilled with a crossbow. Let's see you hit it" Jareth said.

"I will" Sarah said confidently.

"We have Sarah for Mizuiro and Usagi for Space Case. Everyone take cover. Archers, fire."

Sarah's arrow hits dead center and she laughs at Jareth's defeated look.

Usagi's arrow goes flying of toward Inu-Yasha's head. He ducks and just barley evades the speeding arrow that hits a tree behind him and quivers, stuck there.

"Nice shot Usagi. I knew it was a bad idea to give you a crossbow" Rei said, taking the crossbow away from Usagi.

"We have Rain for Mizuiro and Rei for Space Case. Archers, fire."

Rei's arrow splits Sakaki's arrow. Rain's arrow hits the edge of the target.

"Give me that" Machika snatched the bow away from Rain.

"We have Machika for Mizuiro and Tomo for Space Case. Archers, fire."

Tomo hits the edge of the target and Machika hits the center.

"That's how it's done" Tomo said.

"But you _missed_" Hidaki said.

"No I didn't. I hit the target" Tomo smiled.

"We have Akanee for Mizuiro and Osaka for Space Case. Archers, fire."

Akanee's arrow hits the red spot in the middle, but Osaka's hits a tree off to the left.

"The reward goes to the Mizuiro tribe" I proclaim.

"What exactly is the reward anyway" Sarah asked.

"I didn't tell you" I cocked my head.

"No" Sarah says and everyone just looks at me.

"Oh, sorry. Well it's two four person tents. Now go back to your camps, this episode is over." I blush but quickly take control again.

"Tune in next time for episode four of, dramatic pause, Anime Survivor" Calli said.

"You're not supposed to read what's in the parentheses" I snap.

"Well sooorrrryy!"

(A/N): Sorry again, I'll try to work much quicker. I do have to say though this one thing.

You know you're a Labyrinth freak when you're sitting in science class doing something on the volume of spheres, and you're wondering about the volume of one of Jareth's crystals.

That's what I was doing today in science class. Maybe I'm just a little obsessed, am I obsessed? Huh, huh, tell me? Don't forget to tell me what you think of the story too.

Tootles for now,

Avalon


End file.
